marvelcinematicuniversedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Luis
|gender = Male |DOD = 2018 (victim of the Snap; resurrected by Hulk in 2023) |affiliation = X-Con Security Consultants |movie = Ant-Man Ant-Man and the Wasp |comic = Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time (mentioned) Ant-Man and the Wasp Prelude |actor = Michael Peña |status = Alive}} Luis is the best friend and former cellmate of Scott Lang, who assisted Lang in stealing the Ant-Man Suit from Hank Pym. He later became one of Lang's accomplices in the 2015 CrossTech Heist. By 2018 Luis and his colleagues dropped their criminal careers and started a company called X-Con Security Consultants, allowing them to have a job despite their criminal records. During that time, Luis assisted Ant-Man and the Wasp into defending Hank Pym's mobile laboratory from Ghost. During that same year, he was turned to ashes when Thanos snapped his fingers to wipe 50% of life in the universe. He was brought back by Hulk five years later. Biography Criminal Arrest in prison]] Luis was arrested for stealing two machines and was sentenced to San Quentin State Prison. There he was made the cellmate of Scott Lang, who became his close friend. Luis was released from prison in 2014. As a goodbye ritual, an inmate named Peachy fought him; Luis became the only one to knock Peachy out.Ant-Man Reunion with Scott Lang ]] By 2015, Luis' girlfriend broke up with him, his mother died, and his father was deported; though he did keep his van. Later, a friend of Luis and his former cellmate, Scott Lang, was released from San Quentin State Prison. He decided to let Lang in on a heist he was planning with Dave and Kurt. From multiple sources, Luis had found out that a large safe was in the basement of an old man who would be gone for a week. Initially, Lang decided against it, but after getting fired from and the circumstances gave - considering the tension between him and his family, he agreed to do the job. Robbing Hank Pym participation]] With Scott Lang having been fired from a job at , he reluctantly agreed to assist the team in the heist. They had a meeting where they discussed the details of the plan to rob Hank Pym's home as Luis had received important information about the layout of the house, including the safe which potentially housed millions of dollars. during the heist]] The heist went underway and Luis sat in the van with Dave and Kurt while Scott Lang broke into the Pym Residence and looked for the safe. Lang continued to update the team as he found and destroyed the safe, only to find what appeared to be a strange Motorcycle Suit inside, realizing that the plan was a failure, Luis apologized and told Lang to return to the van. Disappointed, Lang made it back to the van with the suit and Dave drove them back to Luis' apartment. Unknowing Tester Luis entered the apartment of Scott Lang as he was dressing for the first time in the Ant-Man Suit in the bathroom. Lang, standing in the bathtub to see himself better in the mirror, shrank by experimenting with the buttons that he found. Luis entered the bathroom and, not seeing his shrunken friend, turned on the faucet to the tub. Recruited by Hank Pym ]] A few days after their initial heist, Luis, Dave and Kurt were invited back to the Pym Residence for coffee. There they learned that Scott Lang had been working with Hank Pym and his daughter Hope van Dyne with the intention of breaking into Pym Technologies and stealing the weaponized Yellowjacket Suit from the insane CEO Darren Cross. Pym discussed their professionalism and chances of succeeding in their mission. Van Dyne questioned Luis' professionalism considering his previous arrest was due to stealing two smoothie machines. shrinking down]] Shortly after their coffee, Lang stepped back into the room wearing the Ant-Man Suit they had once stolen. Everyone was initially impressed by the look of the suit, only to be subsequently puzzled when Lang demonstrated the suit's shrinking abilities. Luis soon panicked when Lang climbed onto his shoulder. The night before the heist, Luis and the rest of the team got together to finalize the details of the plan, which would have Luis posing as a security guard at Pym Technologies, although Pym continued to question the likelihood of them succeeding. Heist at PymTech During the heist, Luis disguised himself as a security guard and knocked out the head of security to turn on the water to allow Lang's access. When a fight erupted between Lang, security, and HYDRA agents, Luis assisted Lang by knocking out some guards and then escaped with Dave and Kurt. However, he did get the incapacitated head of security out of the building before he left, sparing him from the building's explosion. They drove to Maggie Lang's house intending to help Lang, only to find it surrounded by the police. Worried they would be arrested, they slowly drove away from the house and the concurrent duel happening there. Falcon's Offer about Falcon's offer]] Months later''Captain America: Civil War, Luis would go to an art gallery with Ignacio and message would spread that Sam Wilson was looking for Lang after their duel at the New Avengers Facility. Luis contacted Lang by phone, asking for a meeting, and told Luis that he only needed to explain the details. However, Luis went through his long explanations as usual. While Lang seemed to be confused, he finally learned from Luis that Falcon was looking for him. Hiding the Ant-Man Suit Shortly before Scott Lang was arrested for his part in the Clash of the Avengers, he shrunk the Ant-Man Suit down and mailed it to Luis for safekeeping. After Lang was placed under house arrest, he and Luis co-owned a house together. X-Con Security Consultants Luis, Scott Lang, Dave, and Kurt have banded together to create X-Con Security Consultants. Luis works from Lang's house while he's under house arrest.Ant-Man and the Wasp'' Lang's Playdate with Cassie Three days before Scott Lang's parole, he had his daughter over for a play-date. While Lang and Cassie were playing in a cardboard maze in her room, Luis was reviewing the security layout for Karapetyan's building on his laptop when Lang signaled him to operate the makeshift ant, Anton, in the maze, before returning to work. He then interrupted their treasure game to point out to Lang the multitude of security cameras in Karapetyan's buildings and expressed concern about losing Karapetyan as X-Con's client if they over quote him. Shortly after Lang and Cassie ride the makeshift slide from her room to the backyard, Luis poked his head out the window to inform Lang that he was headed to X-Con Security Consultants Office. He further apologized for his earlier distress, but insisted he had already calmed himself. Assisting Scott Lang ]] The next morning, Luis woke up to find a giant ant wearing Scott Lang's ankle monitor and assumed the giant insect was Lang. Later, Luis was approached by Lang, Hank Pym, Hope van Dyne and Lang who needed a hideout after Ghost stole the Mobile Laboratory. Luis hid them at the X-Con Security Consultants office, saying that there were rumors about someone who could phase through walls, which they saw at the restaurant. He then asked Pym if he placed a LoJack in the lab, which he confirmed but sadly the thief had disabled it. Pym and van Dyne then discuss finding a way to track the lab's radiation signature and they reluctantly decide to seek out Bill Foster, whom Pym had a falling out with years ago; Luis commented that Pym tends to frequently drive people away. Luis later receives a call from Lang, instructing him to retrieve the original Ant-Man Suit from the World's Greatest Grandma trophy back at their house, only to find it missing. Lang soon realized his daughter borrowed it for show-and-tell at school; meanwhile, Luis is busy trying to stop the giant ant from eating a nearby plant. Interrogated by Sonny Burch ]] At the X-Con Security Consultants office, Luis calls Scott that the FBI would be at his home in the morning to check around the house. Scott would tell him to go to his house before he can live he is confronted by Sonny Burch and his goons. Burch would tie up Luis, Dave, and Kurt and ask them when was Scott which Luis wouldn't tell him. This would cause Burch to use "truth serum" into Luis so that he can coerce the information out of him. Luis would tell Burch how he and Scott have met and him talking about Scott and Hope's relationship, Luis finally reveals that they are hidden in the forest. In the process, he reveals to Kurt and Dave that their business is in debt and is at the brink of being shut down. All of a sudden, Ghost would appear and spooking both X-Com and Burch and his goons. Luis, Kurt, and Dave would get released by Burch and they would go and warn Scott. Chase for the Mobile Laboratory joined by Ant-Man]] Luis would help Ant-Man and Wasp look for Ghost. As they reported into each other, Scott is attacked by Ghost. Luis and Wasp would meet up with Scott after he escaped the battle with Ghost. As they were driving, Wasp noticed Sonny Burch approach them with his goons, causing them to chase through San Francisco. Wasp would tell Luis to drive as she goes to take out Burch's goons. Wasp would return to the van where Luis had a Hello Kitty pez which was given to him by Cassie, Wasp would use Luis' pez dispenser and enlarged it, defeating the final two goons. While Ghost and Wasp are fighting, Luis and Ant-Man crash the van. Ant-Man would help the Wasp fight Ghost, leaving Luis behind as he jumped on the front of the truck. As Luis waited in the van, he noticed that the remote used to grow the lab was still with him. Wasp told him to bring them the remote as they were running out of time and to use the Hot Wheels Car Collection to get to them. Luis then grabbed a car and grew it just as Burch approached the van to retrieve the remote. Luis then made his way to the rendezvous point, but was chased by Burch's goons, who he was able to defeat using the car's shrinking abilities. Ant-Man and Wasp then went to help Luis, with Wasp taking out the goons and Ant-Man going for the lab. ]] Luis was joined by the Wasp after she defeated Burch's goons as Ant-Man was chasing down Burch. Luis and Wasp arrive at the furry, where they notice that Scott's lose consciousness for being too big. As Wasp goes to save Scott, Luis would go to retrieve the Mobile Laboratory when Ghost appeared and stole the remote off him. Ghost would enlarged the lab and went inside. Luis started to look for Ant-Man and Wasp when he was approached by Burch who was about to kill him when Kurt and Dave used their tasers to knock out Burch's goons as Luis knocked out Burch. They then used Uzman's Truth Serum on the three as the cops arrived to take them away, causing them to reveal the crimes they have committed. Luis then rushed into the Mobile Laboratory to warn everyone that the police were on their way. To ensure that they could escape anonymously, Scott left his Ant-Man Suit at giant size propped up against a building to distract Agent Jimmy Woo and the FBI so that they could shrink the Mobile Laboratory. Once Wasp had recovered the suit, Luis drove the Pyms away in his van. As X-Con Security Consultants began receiving attention from their apprehension of Burch, Luis received a business offer from Mr. Karapetyan. Decimation In 2018, when Thanos collected all of the Infinity Stones and snapped his fingers, Jones crumbled into dust. that was when Hulk snapped his fingers in 2023 to bring all the Snap victims back to life, including Luis. Personality Luis seemed to be a loyal friend towards all his friends which includes Dave, Kurt and Scott Lang. He also liked to support his friends like when he supported Scott Lang to rob into Hank Pym's house. And when Scott failed, he easily felt sorry for him. He was also shown to be a disobedient man when he was told not to whistle in Pym Technologies Headquarters, but he whistled as if nobody told him not to do it. Despite his somewhat bumbling nature, Luis will on occasion casually mention an interest in traditionally "sophisticated" parts of society. He enjoys Belgian Waffles, claims to have attended a wine-tasting with his cousin Ernesto, and mentions that he is a "Neo-Cubism kind of guy" while discussing to Scott about how he attended an art exhibit with his other cousin Ignacio. He has a bad case of "diarrhea of the mouth", often going into long-winded explanations and forgetting to simplify to only the important facts. This is often played to humorous effect, as often his stories are presented in full live-action with Luis's voice superimposed over the characters involved. Abilities *'Thief': Luis was able to steal two smoothie machines and this was what got him arrested. *'Combatant': Luis has a lot of strength in his fist, he easily knocked out many security guards and Sonny Burch with a single punch. According to himself, he also managed to perform the same feat on Peachy. *'Bilingualism': Luis speaks fluent English along with his native Mexican-dialect Spanish, able to recall exactly what his grandmother said to him at her restaurant. Relationships Family *Grandmother *Father *Mother † *Ignacio - Cousin *Ernesto - Cousin Allies *X-Con Security Consultants **Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Fellow Inmate and Best Friend **Dave - Co-Worker and Friend **Kurt - Co-Worker and Friend *Peachy - Fellow Inmate and Friend *Hank Pym - Employer *Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Cassie Lang *Karapetyan - Customer *Ava Starr/Ghost - Former Enemy *Bill Foster *Janet van Dyne *Ants Enemies *Darren Cross/Yellowjacket *Jim Paxton *Sonny Burch *Uzman *Anitolov *Knox *Thanos - Killer Behind the Scenes *Due to the character's popularity, Luis was introduced into the mainstream Marvel Comics universe in the Astonishing Ant-Man comic series. *Michael Peña based his performance as Luis on his friend Pablo, who is a criminal.Michael Peña Mimics His Criminal Friend Pablo for Ant-Man *Eric R Salas, Tony Vella and Marlow Warrington-Mattei were stunt doubles for Michael Peña in the role of Luis. *Moises Amaya was a stand-in for Michael Peña in the role of Luis. *Joseph C. Nelson was a photo double for Michael Peña in the role of Luis. References External Links * Category:Ant-Man (film) Characters Category:Ant-Man and the Wasp Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Criminals Category:San Quentin State Prison Inmates Category:X-Con Security Consultants Employees Category:Heroes Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Characters Killed by Thanos Category:Resurrected Characters